


his tangerine boy

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, fobcc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You remind me of tangerine orange," he'd say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his tangerine boy

**Author's Note:**

> for the fall out boy creations challenge. my prompt was tangerine orange + andy.

Andy remembered Joe when he saw the color of tangerines. He remembered the way he felt, their fingers intertwined in silent promises. He remembered how everything seemed perfect at the younger boy's side, how he had thought nothing would ever separate them.

He remembered when they first met. Joe was almost nineteen and Andy was twenty-three. He remembered how Joe couldn't sleep late at night and how he'd go to his bunk and sleep in the same bed. It never bothered Andy; in fact, he liked to hear the guitarist's steady breathing and his rhytmic heart beat.

He remembered when Joe had gotten drunk, when he'd hold onto him for dear life, trying to not stumble to the ground as the music kept blasting and the people kept dancing. Andy was the only one sober then, and Joe was wasted off his mind. He didn't avoid letting out a gasp when their lips met, Joe's tasting of whiskey and too-sweet strawberries. He had enjoyed it, anyway.

They started dating on late September of that year. Joe tended to be over poetic when expressing his love for Andy, a mere try to be romantic that he didn't do well. He still remembered, though, when their lips could meet together, their bodies almost one as Joe whispered to him all the cheesy stuff he left bottled up most of the time.

"You remind me of tangerine orange," he'd say.

Andy didn't want to keep remembering. It had been many years since then -- they had changed. God, they had changed a whole lot. Joe was different, he was not the nineteen-year-old he met once. But the memory of the autumn-long romance would always be in his mind.

He still remembered that day, when Joe would have kissed him a last time before saying he didn't want to keep going like this; that he wanted more than what Andy could offer.

Andy cried his heart out the same night, but he had just gave Joe the best of his docile smiles and said that it was alright. That he understood. Joe had left to the tour bus then, leaving Andy alone in the meadow next to the lake.

He had just laid there, impotent, unable to do anything. He felt terribly alone, terribly lonely, because Joe had broken up with him in such a simple manner he'd thought they were never together in first place.

Joe ended up with a kid, more than Andy could give him. And he understood. Joe would still call him 'his tangerine boy' when they were alone, and he understood.

It was over, and it had been a season long, and Andy knew he'd always love the man of the curly hair, the man who'd call him 'his tangerine boy' in his sleep.

He knew Joe was so much more than just a autumn fling, and Andy hoped to God he did think so with him.


End file.
